


Subject 89P13

by DontBeAZombie



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Breeding, Forced Pregnancy, Gore, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Medical Procedures, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Psychological Torture, Scars, Science Experiments, Torture, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontBeAZombie/pseuds/DontBeAZombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>89P13 was given the blessing and curse of sentience, how will he use this to his advantage and escape the labs of half world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subject 89P13

89P13 heard the gentile echoing of footsteps, too far away to really be a threat but the reminder that they were there was enough to have the scared sibject pressed against the back of it's cage, shivering from the pain and the chill in the metallic room. 89P13 was supposed to be sleeping, which was why they put a tarp over it's cage, but it couldn’t.

it could see nothing but faint shadows that crossed the outside of the blanket and the occasional breeze that made it think something was out there, walking passed his prison, or maybe it was all in 89P13's mind.

Everything seemed new, it had heard the noises before, it recognized things, but it was the first time 89P13 really noticed, and thought about what it was hearing and seeing. it didn’t remember where it came from, how it got there, all it had was a sense of fear and a pain ringing between it's ears. 

it spent three long hours staring at his hands, well, it didn’t know they were hands, it didn’t know English, or any language for that matter; But it knew they were his. it spent another three on his feet, moving his toes with a curious look. it looked at his belly, running his hand over the flat surface until it winced and pulled back. There was a horrible pain emitting from it, it noticed the skin there was red, swollen and looked like it had been cut open then sealed. Gentler it touched the stitching again, his fingers mapped out the crud pattern, it was the only area it didn't have fur, was that normal? Why did it smell like the metal cage it was trapped in, and what was it red liquid that seeped out of it?

it realized a similar pain was the one around it's head, 89P13 moved it's hands and found the same pattern, starting from his forehead and going all around. Was that normal? it wondered, hands brushed over it's snout, feeling the layout of his face. it wondered what it looked like.

89P13's exploration came to a halt when it heard the footsteps growing louder, it didn’t know why it was bad, it just knew it was. The doors open and it cowered, lights going on illuminating large shadows. The sheets were pulled from the top of his cage, revealing the things it was so afraid of, it could tell with a quick glance they didn’t look like 89P13, they didn’t have that long face like it did, and were without the fifth limb growing from his lower back, not only that, but they were hairless.

“Good morning 89P13” it heard one sound, not knowing what the words meant, but it was probably something it wouldn’t like

“We got a nice surprise for you” The voice continued to rattle off his incoherent sounds, opening the cage to 89P13’s door, it reached in, and the animal lunged, biting his hand and clawing at it. it sunk his teeth in, jerking his head from side to side in an attempt to hurt it into pulling back. But it wasn’t working. The thing pushed his head to the ground, grabbing excess skin on his neck as it was pulled from the cage, despite his attempts to hang onto the bars.

“We thought you might be lonely, we spared no expense in ordering you a little play mate” it saw another cage, in it was something that looked more like itself. it was put down on the table beside the other, the one in the cage sniffed at it, it looked into the black inky eyes and realized it wasn’t like it, it didn’t have the words or knowledge to explain it, but they were different in a very big way, it left it wondering which of them was the odd one.

After spraying 89P13’s tail and lower back with an odd scented mist, it could see aggression in the other beings eyes; suddenly it didn’t want to be near it depite growing curiosity.

it felt his scruff pulled, his body hung stiff in the larger creatures hand as it was pushed into the small cage. 89P13 snarled as the other raccoon sniffed at it, chittering slightly.  
it hissed in response, baring his teeth as a warning. The other animal didn’t seem bothered, it attempted to move behind it, grabbing onto his hips with his claws. 89P13 jumped away, clawing at the animals face who continued to pasture, 89P13 pressed it's rump to the corner of the cage, as that seemed to be the others target.

The other raccoon tilted its head, moving low to the ground as it looked for an opening, it stood on his hind legs, spreading his paws out at 89P13, looking like it was about to pounce. 89P13 lunged forward, biting the fearel raccoon under it's chin and scratching at his eyes with his claws.

The animal yelped, it's body seemed to submit as it backed away once 89P13 let go of it's loose skin and returned to it's spot in the corner. Attention high and fur standing on end.

it could hear the scientists mumbling in their odd language, no longer addressing 89P13. The latch on the cage was unhooked, the other raccoon stayed to the side as the same gloved hand from before reached in, the large hand looking intimidating at it covered 89P13's vision by grasping his snout, then yanked it towards the middle of the cage. 89P13 tried pulling back but it was no use, the tugging it cause only made the experiments neck hurt.

89P13 could hear the claws of the other padding around the cage, it felt it sniff his rear and instinctively shot his hips down to deture access. The other animal climbed on top anyway, hands hugging 89P13's hips, 89P13 couldn't understand why it was rubbing itself against his back.

Another hand entered the cage, squeezin 89P13's mid section until it had a grasp on his skin, it pulled his hips up until his feet were in the air also. 89P13's tail tucked between his legs. "Don't be difficult, it's alright" the words meant nothing to 89P13.

The white coated being hands trailed down to the base of 89P13's tail, gripping it, then pulling it up. 89P13 wondered what their sudden interest was in that region, it wasn't until it felt a long hard object penetrate that it suddenly began to fight again.

89P13 pulled and pushed, shaking his head and trying to get loose, if it could speak it'd beg the other to stop, not the big beings, but the one that was covered in fur like itself.  
Why did they need in there? 89P13 wondered as it's head was forced down onto the cage's floor. Wasn't it enough that they could poke and probe it's skin, the experiments insides were supposed to be safe, the only place they couldn't reach. 89P13 felt a pain in it's gut, remembering the missing fur, and skin that didn't seem naturally attached, it began to think they had already been inside, the thought made it feel sick.

The being on top of 89P13 bit down into it's fur, the experiment jolted at the pain. Why was it biting 89P13!? it was apparently where it wanted to be, 89P13 wasn't fighting, despite wanting to, why would the furry being, caged by these bald thing not be on 89P13's side?! Was it working with them? were they not the same creatures after all? 89P13's head was throbbing, it noticed a liquid seeping out of his eyes.

89P13 felt his insides fill with liquid, it didn't like the sensation and squirmed. Was it a needle the whole time? it didn't hurt as much as a needle did, why did it take so long to inject it?

89P13 felt rough patting on top of it's head "see not so bad" the bald thing said before it pushed the other caged being off 89P13 and tugged the experiment from the cage again. 89P13's paws curled up as it was carried, his tail back between his legs, shaking with a fear of the unknown. it just wanted to be alone again.

It was placed on all fours, put on top of a metal table as the less involved bald thing looked at it, every part of it. The scientists lifted his tail, poking at where the incision was made. it wrote something onto some white paper, then spun his fingers. Rocket wondered what that meant before it was spun onto his back, 89P13 put two and two together.

The bald thing poked at 89P13's bald spot, squeezing some of the red liquid from it, then took more notes. it put down his writings and ran a swab over the wound, their patient jerked at the pain the disinfectant caused.

89P13 tilted his head, looking at the paper, the words looked like nothing to it, just scribbles. it couldn't help but assume whatever the scribbles were were important, maybe they held something 89P13 would find helpful, answer it's many questions.

The scientists finished cleaning 89P13's stomach, inspected his head, and the rest of his body before putting it back into his small cage. 89P13 dejectedly crawled straight to the back curling up in the corner and closing his eyes, sometimes when it did this it'd black out, it wanted that right now.

As darkness didn't instantly fall over it 89P13 peeked out of his eye, the tarp was left off his cage, why?  
it looked through the bars on his small kennel, watching as the two bald things opened a door like the one on his cage. were they in a cage also? was it in two box's?

His eyes widened, where were they going? what was out there? They'd come back with his food sometimes, and worse tolls to cut him and odd machines it didn't quite trust. They brought the other furry thing from there. Rocket stared at the door for a good solid hour before his eyes began to feel heavy. Whatever was out there, it was sure it wouldn't find out. This small white room was all it knew, there could be nothing through the door, noting but an empty void.


End file.
